


Techza Prompts

by UwU_I_Will_Murder_U



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwU_I_Will_Murder_U/pseuds/UwU_I_Will_Murder_U
Summary: Techza story prompts! :)Feel free to use and change, these are here cause I loved the ideas I had but couldn’t write cause I brain is just going WRRRR.So please feel free to write!Chapter 1; Prompt outline 1- Yandere Techno x Yandere Phil. Two crazy ass lovers, god help us all.Chapter 2; Promt outline 2- Techno knows somethings up, he did not, however expect Phil to be a Dragonborn from a place called the ‘end’.Chapter 3; Prompt outline 3- Phil is Dating Technoblade. He has not told his friends, when they find out they are worried about his safety with a ‘monster’ like that.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	1. Yandere Techza (both Phil and Techno Yandere)

Yandere!Phil and Yandere!Technoblade.

Note// not incest. Also please don’t do that weird “Senpai” thing. Senpai means ‘Upper Classman’.

Feel free to change any part of the prompt for your story.

————————————————

POV; Technoblade.

It had started when Techno started think of Phil as friend. Which wouldn’t seem like much to other people but Techno didn’t make friends.

Phil was always there for him and through the beginning of their firendship it was  just them. Neither of them had family or other close friends.

Then they move to the Anartic empire, that’s when he realized something was wrong.

Phil was laughing and talking with others, and god  what if they took Phil.

So anyway Techno realised he has a crush. And by his logic Phil had wormed his way into his heart so now Phil was  his even if he didn’t know it yet.

Now that’s all fine and dandy but then Phil gets hurt.  Probably from like, business bay or something. Techno proceeds to killl somone  discretely . But gets hurt from one of the person’s allies trying to fight him. He tells Phil he got ambushed.

But the instance of Phil getting hurt made him realize, Phil needs him. He may be strong but Techno knew he could get hurt and he decides to get rid of anything that’s a threat  secretly . 

He does it  secretly because he doesn’t want Phil to leave. And he has a needle on the ready if so needed.

—

POV: Phil-

Switch to Phil, who is also in love with Techno. And  acually killed the person who hurt him and put it in a fucking meat pie. (It can open with Phil making Techno a pie as a surprise, but theirs two pies and one of them is straight up human remains. He doesn’t give that one to Techno, but if you want he can eat it himself. Cannibal Phil pog?  Possibly Ender dragon!Phil if you decide to go that road.) Phil has come to a similar conclusion as techno and decides to kill those who hurt them.

Then pining fluff! They get snowed in as Pete is out. They proceeded to  awkwardly flirt and eat their pies. (They share the Non-human one unless you want Cannibal Phil then they eat separate pies.) cuddle on the couch. Fall asleep in each others arms.

—

Techno POV; Flash a bit forward, and it is their time to leave the EarthSMP. Nether of them want to leave each other so they promise to meet up once a while to hang out.

They hug and say good bye. Techno considers drugging Philza and taking him to his house so they can’t fall apart. But  ultimately decides that it will be a last resort.

He sees Wilbur say bye to Phil and gets a bit posseive. But he  is calmed down when Will  jokingly tells Philza he’s the father he never had.

-

Phil POV; Phil vista Techno, who shows Phil his potato farm and Phil thinks it’s hilarious but  is impressed . Squid and Techno are friends and Phil gets a bit jealous. But Techno tells Phil how much he missed him and how glad he is Phil is there and he  just \-  melts.

They spend their time pining for one another and farming potatos,. Techno didn’t want or need the help but Phil insisted.

-

POV Techno; Phil takes Techno to his hardcore world, and shows him end-landis. They look around and generally have fun and make small talk. 

Techno finds out Phil has one life left and  is horrified .

And like right then and there gets even more protective over  his Phil.

Techno barley leaves and it doesn’t help that Phil wants him to stay. He’s stays the night and was hoping that he could  just , live with Phil or something. But he gets a magic letter (its like a message system or something) from Wilbur and Tommy asking him to help them. Phil immediately tells him that’s it’s okay and that he better leave. He  reluctantly left.

-

Techno POV; time skip! After Phil kills Wilbur and Techno released the withers.

He sees Phil about five seconds after he releases the withers. And god he wants to go over there and kiss him. But he settles for sneaking over to him and leaving with him.

Phil asks him why he did this. He tells him about the government and Phil tells him he’s in the right.

And he’s so happy to finally  be validated and have Phil with him. But he does panic a bit over the Fact Phil is on a very violent sever and Phil has one life.

-

Phil POV;

He over hears Quackity talking about killing Techno.

He then kills him and bakes him in a pie, that he serves to everyone in the Butcher army, expcet for Ranboo. Which means Quackity’s body can’t reform fast enough for him to respawn. (It would take like two years of Quackity trying to respawn.) and uses Fishing with Fundy as an alibi. 

Later the Butcher army minus Quackity (they think Techno is the reason he went missing him so they decided to complete Quackity’s plans .) come to his house asking for Techno.

He refuses, gets put under house arrest (shocker anklet) and he  is threatened so he sends a fast mail letter, (the same magic kind Wilbur used !) he then spends like an hour worrying.

-

Techo POV; Time skip; Techno is being dragged to his ‘Trial’ when he  is put in the execution cage he is mad. But  overly neutral, more exited than anything that the vioces get their blood.

But then he sees Phil who is crying. Tubbo threatens him with electrical shocks from the anklet and Techno is furious. He breaks free with his totem and escapes with a plan to save Phil.

-

Phil POV; Phil breaks the ankle  monitor by burning it with magma. He limps the rest of his way out of the cave beneath his house. (That’s  canonically how he escaped with Techno and  I think that should  be explored .)

When he mines out of the cave to see the Eret tower behind him he waits for Techno to get to him. Then he sees him, and he immediately goes to hug him but his ankle is burnt. So he trips into his arms, Techno  is worried about him and insists that he  be carried .

Phil doesn’t have a choice. But he can’t help but think he’s where’s he’s meant to be, in Technoblade’s arms.

-

POV Techno;

He breaks into L’manburg to murder Fundy and Tubbo for what they did to Phil. (They didn’t get his stuff because that was  mostly Quacitys idea. He  just dropped it on the ground and left it in the snow.) 

He decides against murdering Ranboo because he helped Phil and Phil likes him. (But he’s not a threat cause Ranboo is a minor and to anti-social and anxiety to want to replace Techno.)

He drowns Fundy in the river. Which costs him a life. But couldn’t find Tubbo before it was time to get back to Phil.

-

Phil POV; While Techno was gone, Phil finds out a group of villagers were planning on murdering Techno.

Phil slips in and kills  all of them.

—

Techno POV; He finds out that Dream bans Phils wings. So he decides to meet up with him to kill him.

Techno and him talk but then he goes ‘I heard about what you did to Phil, Phil is mine and you don’t hurt what’s mine.” And then fucking stabs him. He heard a gasp behind him, and Philza is there with a crossbow.

—

Phil POV; he thinks the prison is for techno, so he follows dream home (Dream is homeless lol.) to see Techno murder dream for  him.

Techno has noticed him and looks terrifyed.and- oh techno thinks Phil is going to leave.

But Phil’s like, “So I’m yours huh? I’d be okay with that, you know if you asked me.” Phil waltzes up and leans on him  suggestively .

Techno wraps his arms around Phil’s waist. “Do you not care about dream?”

“I killed Quackity and like 5 villagers for you.”

Then techno starts blushing and grins.

He tilts Phil’s head back and kisses him. Phil kisses him back and they make out on top on Dreams dead body.

—

Can end there OR, end in smut, OR they adopt Ranboo. (Or something else)


	2. EnderDragon! Philza/Fluff

Techno finds out Phil is an Ender Dragon Hybrid. He doesn’t even know the end exists in cannon so hijinks ensue. //Established relationship.  
——

So Dream XD breaks their table then places it a different way. Techno can tell Philza was disappointed at this and Phil is really on edge.

Phil knew something, and they had long made a vow to never lie to one another. Yet Phil said nothing. Uncharacteristically stoic.

If Techni had to guess he would say it had something to do with why Dream XD broke their table. He then questions what the thing was, it made of unbreakable blocks. Techno Reflects on how there is familiarity in Phil’s gaze when he looks at their table.

Phil had always been secretive, it was just a fact. He knew Phil still trusted him (god he hoped he did) he just- well if you thought technoblade didn’t like opening up then Phil would make him seem care-free. The older man, while more open to people kept his secrets hidden.

Hell as far as Techo knew he was the only one Phil has told about him being a hybrid. And even then Techno had no idea what kind of hybrid he was. (Ender dragon Phil pog!! Side note//I’d prefer if this was more Piglin than human Techno but I’m fine with whatever.)

He yearned for Phil to be comfortable enough with him to tell him everything. He knew they would place down their lives for each other, so he tries to think of what he could do to get Philza to open up to him.

The voices make fun of him, cause they know about the end. But they tell him nothing. He thinks could just ask- but then he might have a really awkward conversation and he didn’t want to deal with that. (Techno: Social interaction- ew.)

His thoughts get cut off by a sigh from Philza, and he thinks even with bags under his eyes he was beautiful. Phil has some kind of quirk like his eyebrow twitching whenever he thinks deeply, and Techno notices.

“Techo, mate have I ever told you where I came from?”

Techno says no, and Phil opens up a bit about how he knows what the stronghold is. He doesn’t tell him about the portal yet. But techno asks about why Dream XD broke the table. And he simply comments something like.

“Because the power we could get from it is too great and then he leaves techno to be like. Phil??? What the Fuck????

—

He decides to let it go but while they have their first meeting (just him and Phil cause it’s before they recruited people.) They decide to decorate.

Techno puts eyes of ender into the portal to make it look nice. And it still works, Techno falls in and XD comes to break it but Phil pleads with him to let him go in first to be with Techno.

XD let’s them but tells Phil that they will confiscate any items they get.

Phil hops in after him.  
—

Techno finds himself in the end and Holy fuck is that a dragon???

Phil comes in after him but he’s all dragoned-out cause of the end-magic. So Techno sees the love of his life, has dragon features and he is just really taken aback.

But Phil opens the portal for them to go home (he can do that he’s a dragon hybrid.

And tells him they will talk at home.  
—  
Phil reveals to Techno he comes from the end and because of that he has to hide his hybrid features so hunters don’t find him. Techno sweeps him off his feet and kisses him and the rest of the fic is them being fluffy and techno just being a good husband and telling Phil it changes nothing.


	3. Phil’s friends treat him like a child

Okay so in this one the Dream smp isn’t really canon, except for a few things. What’s canon is Tommy’s funniest videos ever (-minus the death). 

This one can be an outsider POV (Tommy, Wilbur, Charlie or Quackity.) or a changing POV or just Phil’s, depending on the angles you want to go with.

———  
Wilbur raised Tommy himself, two kids who came together and became brothers. Eventually when they are like 15 and 19 respectively they meet Phil.

Who, while not around a whole bunch, gives them food and shelter and is alway there for whatever fun ‘mod’ Tommy has infected the server with.

They come to think of him as a father, and not only them. Their close friends, Quackity and Charlie grow attached to him as well.

Phil helped Quackity leave his abusive ex and finally get that divorce. Phil helped Charlie by finding hostile-hybrid friends in my places for him.

It was safe to say they cared about Phil a lot, so when they heard he has a boyfriend? You better bet they wanted to meet him, they had to make a good impression after all.

But when they find out it’s Technoblade, Blood god, killer of men, champion of hypixel- they have a few concerns.  
________  
AN:// Okay depending on who’s POV you want the story changes, personally I think Quackity or Wilburs work the best.

I’ll write out all the story version prompts.  
————-  
Quackity Version;

In the Quackity version they find out Phil has a boyfriend when they use the morph-mod.

Quackity was playing around, so he decided as a joke to become Philza Minecraft. After stealing his skin (I’m going to assume it’s like a whole body swap thing except instead of swapping one of them respawns.) but halfway through his bit Quackity feels kinda sore around his neck and- low and behold… Philza has hickeys on his neck.

Naturally he freaks out and shouts out in front of both Wilbur and Tommy the fact Phil has hickeys of all things.

The two proceed to freak out. Wilbur immediately making jokes like ‘wow, get it old man!’ and ‘can’t belive you didn’t tell us *dramatic fake crying*’. While Tommy sits there in a chock for a moment, then asks how Phil got a girlfriend at his age to which Phil tells him it’s a boy.

Phil dispite dealing with their shit 24/7 is kinda flustered but works it out quickly. While the other freak out he offers to let them meet him. They agree and Phil goes home to Technoblade to tell him.  
-  
The next week Techno come to their next mod group.

Everyone is noticeably upset about the fact Phil, who has been nothing but nice is dating that ‘monster’. They try tell this to Phil who is like, what the fuck guys??

Wilbur antagonises Techno until he snaps while Tommy distracts Phil. Wil tries to blame Techno for punching him but Philza sees right through that bullshit.

Tommy, does try. But he’s not very good, also Wilbur has told him that Technoblade is bad for Phil and he believes him. But he mostly just ends up trying to threaten Technoblade to treat Phil right.

Quackity… is self projecting. He looks at Ohil and Techno and since no one knows how powerful Phil Iain this fic he sees the same inbalence of power him and Schlatt had.

And since Phil helped Quackity break up with his abuser, he tries to repay the favor.

Only to fail horribly, cause Phil is fine.  
——  
Wilbur Version;

They find out when the Wilbur-is-a-dragon-mod, cause Phil is an Ender-dragon hybrid and Wilbur can tell he has a mate.

Mostly the same as quackitys, but more of Wilbur trying to forcefully break them up. It gets on Technos nerves and he has a long fuse but once he reaches his limit he’s unforgiving.  
_____  
Tommy Version;

Tommy finds out through Tubbo, who has declared Techno his arch-nemesis. They kinda have a really intense prank war happening and Tommy is just confused why THE TECHNOBLADE has a grudge against Tubbo.

Tubbo knows Phil is dating Techno and mentions it to Tommy. Tommy immediately try’s to get to know Techno better, Wilbur notices the Gadiator hanging around his baby brother then finds out the nice ‘old man’ he considers his father is dating him and is not happy.  
——  
They all end the same way, Phil punches a bitch cause he’s a grown man who doesn’t need their protecting. He also reveals he once took over a comfrey with violence and multiple other otocitys to them.

They shut up real fast.


End file.
